Whoopsidoodles
Brainstorm screwed up. Again. The scenery around the small blue and tan-coloured dragon whizzes past him in a flurry of brown, green and blue. Adrenaline has filled his panic stricken body and provides an extra boost for when his unfortunately weak wings beat up and down with hard sounding thumps. Wide yellow and black eyes, flaring not-so-visible-nostrils due to his pale faceplate and trembling claws. His thin and meek frame would provide little protection if he were to crash into anything whether it be boulder, tree, or what was chasing him. Not like he could slow down though, he definitely couldn't. Loud shrieks called across the foresty area, with slithering dark green vines pulsating and dragging the monstrous creature that held itself together poorly. Large, pinkish red pedal jaws foamed pale yellow liquids that smelled of sweet, delicious honey. The creature was... a plant. A carnivorous, mobile plant with a powerful sense of smell. White dots spotted down the plant's 'head' and onto the vines randomly, however it would be hard to tell at all due to the pace it was chasing the dragon. Brainstorm, the mentioned dragon above, had been medaling with a certain type of carnivorous plant common to his area. Flashbacks to his hook-like claws glowing an ominous sky blue as he used his magic plagued his guilty mind only briefly, as escape was the very first and most important thing to him. Dealing with the fact that he messed with plants and magic together probably won't be addressed at all. Ah, of course! Various traps had been set up from the very day he decided to conceal and hide himself within this area. Flying upwards would provide little to no protection, due to the Skywing patrols who would undoubtly see and go after him with spears, flame breath and suspicion. So that left him with trying to /not/ crash with his poor flying skills and manage to trap the beastly experiment. Using magic to bait the creature would be interesting, but rather doubtful as it's primary target seems to be him. He passes by 6 rather large trunked trees, nearly brushing one of his thinly built wings against the hard, ancient-moss covered bark along the last one. Gotta be far more careful, three moons! I can hardly see anything truly detailed-'' His forearms stretch forward with his claws pointed out, eyes given the absolute perfect expression between horror and trepidation. His body lurches forward with the pace of a panicky Seawing with their tail set aflame, frame stretched out with his wings beginning to furl inwards, against his body. Within split seconds his arms and head hit against the ground with a thud. Pain zigzags through his skull and left arm, he can feel something is very off. The pain merely numbs due to the frozen horror which seizes his heart, only to cause him to stumble upwards in an attempt to take off once more. It fails spectacularly, complete with various forms of swearing which should never be repeated. Faint hissing tickle his ears as the pain of his damaged arm comes back. "No. '''No'. No nononon''onononoo''!" His limbs sprawl out with frantic and surprisingly precise movements, he's gotten back on his feet properly with a quiet snarl and immediately tries to run. What with his quite possibly sprained or even broken arm he doesn't get anywhere fast, and slows down (however no where near close to a halt). His quick eyes see what looks to be... a covered hole. With limping movement Brainstorm picks up his speed a little bit, and goes to vault himself into the air with his rather weakly built back legs. It feels like an eternity as he hears the plant slithering towards him with alarming speed, he jumps over the hole with 3 conveniently placed trees on the sides of it. Two on the left, one on the right. The spot between the two trees holds a rather large looking hammer, held up with a magically enchanted rope that'll drop once something appears above the hole. The rope drops. Brainstorm is sprawled out behind the hole, tail and wings limp due to petrifying fear and pain as the plant vaults it's self halfway over the hole, pink and luscious jaws opened wide- Snap. The pedals that made up the maw of the beast thudded bluntly against the hammer-like battle ram. Pretty, bright pink chunks of it splatter against the single tree to the right, along with the sweet smelling yellow 'drool'. Thick, veiny and wildly coiling vines uncontrollably sway and move as it's 'head' has been crushed completely between the tree and ram. The false flooring that made it look natural caved in, followed by the majority of the flexing vines and piece that made up the body. Brainstorm slowly gets up and turns around to see the grotesque mess that has been made, eyes the size of diner plates. He releases a wheezing, shuddering, slow exhale from his slightly parted jaws as the breath of vapour puffs out of the mask's 4 nostril areas. He collapses with a small thud, face first. He's out cold. Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)